


Ring the bell (or not)

by yes_mr_lord



Category: Rocky Series (Movies)
Genre: Funny, Gen, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yes_mr_lord/pseuds/yes_mr_lord
Summary: This is my interpretation of what happened in creed 2.





	Ring the bell (or not)

http://verusorezekiel.tumblr.com/post/181143599096/to-me-this-was-the-summary-of-creed-2-please


End file.
